The Energy Bender and the Soul Swords
by Zero a.k.a. Shadow Lantern
Summary: What happens when a boy from the Earth Kingdom travels to the Spirit World to seek out the soul swords? Will he be able to help the Avatar? This story also has elements from movie: The Five Deadly Venoms. Reviews are appreciated.


Chapter One

Feng was a twelve year old boy from the Earth Kingdom. His parents died from illness and he now lived with his uncle, Shenlong. Shenlong was a member of The Order of the White Lotus. Feng learn a lot from the White Lotus. From mathematics to politics to science. His school teacher was very impressed with his intellect. Feng was a person who couldn't bend. But he learned a lot about the bending arts. Feng learned that each element represented something symbolic. Water equals change, earth equals substance, fire equals power, and air equals freedom.

Feng heard a lot of myths and legends from the members of the White Lotus. But one story stood out, the legend of the soul swords. Feng never heard the full story but it always peaked his curiosity. He decided to go to Shenlong to get the full story. Feng found Shenlong in the garden having tea.

Shenlong: Feng how your training?

Feng: Good. I'm finally getting the hang of the advance skills of my twin katana swords.

Shenlong: Very good. Is there something you wanted?

Feng: Yes, I was wondering if you can tell the full story of the soul swords.

Shenlong: You really want to know, don't you?

Feng: Yes I do, uncle.

Shenlong: Why?

Feng: Because if the legends are true, then maybe the swords can give some insight on how to end the war.

Shenlong: Ending the war is the Avatar's job.

Feng: Yes, but the Avatar couldn't stop Ba Sing Se from falling.

Shenlong: So you think you might be any help to the avatar if you have the soul swords?

Feng: Yes.

Shenlong saw the determined look in his nephew's eyes. He knew Feng was formulating a plan. Something told Shenlong that Feng was going to confront the fire nation soldiers with or without his consent.

Shenlong: Very well. Have a seat and listen well.

Feng: Yes sir.

Feng sat across from Shenlong. Shenlong began the story.

**Flashback**

Soul Edge was originally created by human hands and at first it was just a ordinary sword. But after years of being bathed in blood and hatred, the sword turned into a demonic weapon and gained a evil and wicked soul named Inferno. Some say Inferno came from the nether realm and needed a body to possess in order to stay in the mortal realm. Soul Edge was Inferno's choice because whoever came across the sword would fall victim to his dark influence.

The first known wielder of Soul Edge was an ancient king named Algol. His indomitable will had subdued Inferno's influence. Algol had used Soul Edge to bring peace to the lands and was called The Hero King. Arcturus, Algol's son, was jealous of his father's power and took Soul Edge. Arcturus was unaware of the blade's malevolent properties and was possessed. Algol fought his possessed son and defeated him with a fatal blow. Soul Edge mysteriously disappeared.

Remorseful of Arcturus's death, Algol wanted a weapon to combat Soul Edge. Using purified shards from the battle, help from various sages, and the sacrifice of Algol's life, Soul Calibur was created. However, because of the restlessness of Algol's soul, Soul Calibur showed the same nature as Soul Edge. A tribe was tasked with the protection of the slowly purified sword and sealing of Algol's soul, keeping his thirst for power dormant.

The second known person who wielded Soul Edge was a man named Zasalamel, during one of his many lifetimes. Zasalamel was from the tribe that was protecting Soul Calibur. He was kicked out the tribe for tapping into the power of reincarnation. Trying to break his eternal reincarnations, Zasalamel obtained Soul Edge and was possessed by Inferno. He was the host of the blade until the end of that life. Strangely enough, all records after that had stopped until several hundred years later.

Soul Edge mysteriously reappeared in a secret auction. It was unknown why it existed as two blades instead of one. The swords were obtain by a rear items dealer, whose ship was attacked by the dreaded pirate, Cervantes.

Cervantes became the third known wielder of Soul Edge. Cervantes, possessed by Inferno, killed his crew and then killed the population of a port-town, where he stayed for the next twenty-five years, waiting for birth of his daughter, Ivy. Ivy was called the "Child of the Cursed Sword".

During his wait, a holy warrior named Sophitia battled Cervantes and was able to destroy the smaller of the two blades. Cervantes gained the upper hand. But when he was about to kill Sophitia, a demon huntress named Taki intervened and kill Cervantes.

It was at this point that a man named Siegfried found Soul Edge. When Siegfried went to take the sword, Inferno flowed into the corpse of Cervantes and battled Siegfried for possession of Soul Edge. Siegfried eventually won, but when grasped the hilt of the evil sword, he was unable to control it's immense power and released the demonic energy on the world. Siegfried was corrupted to the point where he couldn't control his own body and took on the name Nightmare.

In later years, Nightmare was defeated by two young fighters named Kilik and Xianghua. This was due to Xianghua's priced weapon revealing itself as the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. Xianghua used Soul Calibur to shatter Soul Edge. But traces of Soul Edge was still inside of Siegfried and he eventually wore the azure armor once again.

After successfully restoring much of Soul Edge's power, Nightmare was challenged by a experienced swordsman named Raphael. Raphael sought out Soul Edge for his own purposes. Nightmare was victorious, but with his last breath, Raphael made a desperate attack and managed to stab the demonic sword in it's center, Soul Edge's eye. Nightmare cried out in agony. Within Nightmare's mind, Siegfried reawaken. Siegfried won the mental struggle and regained his sanity. Soul Calibur reappeared. Siegfried took the spirit sword and pierced Soul Edge in the eye. This caused Inferno's power to become silent but not enough to destroy it. This caused the soul embrace.

Inferno flow out of Soul Edge and transferred himself into Nightmare's armor, but he couldn't manipulation it. That was when Zasalamel appeared before Inferno and purposed a compromise. He would help Inferno if Inferno would assist in locating the two swords. Inferno agreed. Zasalamel used his ancient powers to fuse Inferno to the armor. Inferno became the new Nightmare.

A substitute sword, Phantom Soul Edge, was created from the memory of the original Soul Edge. Nightmare began his search for Soul Edge, which was in the possession of Siegfried, while at the same time collecting it missing shards. But he wasn't the only one. Other people were looking for Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, especially Cervantes. The shards of the other half of Soul Edge was in his possession. The shards reformed back into his primary weapon.

Nightmare and Siegfried finally met in a lost temple and the soul embrace was broken. Nightmare wielded Soul Edge and Siegfried wielded Soul Calibur. The clashing of the two swords sent out shockwaves and caused a warped hole to open. Nightmare fell into the hole and ended up in a abandoned palace called Ostrheinsburg. The shockwaves outputted from the lost temple reached across the entire world. This caused all of the shards to become active again. Nightmare sensed the evil energy of the shards and called out to them. The shards all gathered at Ostrheinsburg. Even the being called Charade, who was created from much of the shards came.

Cervantes used this as an opportunity to track down Soul Edge. Cervantes finally reached Ostrheinsburg. Cervantes and Nightmare battled of sole ownership of Soul Edge. Eventually Nightmare won and destroyed Cervantes for good. Nightmare took the two halves of Soul Edge, the shards, and Charade and fused them altogether. Soul Edge was in it's complete form. Nightmare also transformed. He was now Night Terror. Inferno's power was at it's highest. He caused Ostrheinsburg to become a cursed place and vessel to consume souls to strengthen himself. But something happened that not even Inferno expected. Algol had returned.

During the years, Algol's soul was able to absorb some energy that was being released from the many battles between Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Algol used this energy to created a body modeled after his old one. He also created a tower, which he called the Tower of Remembrance. Algol realized that once all the power he had taken in was gone, he and the tower would cease to exist. So he decided to retrieve the soul swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur.

Algol sent out energy to draw them out. Both Night Terror and Siegfried took the bait and arrived at the tower. Night Terror and Siegfried battled it out once again. Algol appeared before them and Inferno instantly recognized him.

Inferno: You!

Algol: Inferno, did you think you could really rule the world? Your influence never did work on me. The state of the world is my fault and my fault alone.

Siegfried: What do you mean? Who are you?

Algol: After I'm done with Inferno, I will take Soul Calibur from you.

Siegfried: What?! How do you know about this sword?

Inferno: I will burn you alive and make sure you never return!

Algol: You will only try.

Inferno: BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Algol and Night Terror battled it out but Algol gained the upper hand and won. He took Soul Edge and caused Inferno to flow back into the evil blade.

Inferno: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Algol then absorbed Soul Edge. His body emitted a reddish aura.

Algol: One down. One to go.

Siegfried: I won't allow you to have Soul Calibur! I need it to purge all of the sins I done!

Algol: Purging the world of Inferno's influence will my task, boy. Hand over the spirit sword or else.

Siegfried: I chose or else.

Algol: Fool.

Algol and Siegfried battled hard and long. Algol was having a hard time defeating Siegfried but eventually he won. He took Soul Calibur absorbed it. He was now reborn into the mortal realm. His right hand was emitting a bluish-white aura while his left was emitting a red one. Siegfried stood up barely and look at Algol.

Siegfried: Who are you?

Algol turned to face him and told Siegfried his story.

Siegfried: I see. So that is why Soul Edge wanted to get rid of you.

Algol: Yes. Now go, young one. You still have a life to live.

Siegfried: I killed too many innocence while under Soul Edge's power.

Algol: What has happened is now in the past. You can only move forward.

Siegfried left with a massive weight off his shoulders and began a life of solitude.

Algol began his plans of becoming a true sovereign. But more and more people seeking out the soul swords came to challenge him. One by one, all was defeated. One of them was Zasalamel. Instead of killing him, Algol used the power of the soul swords to end Zasalamel's power of reincarnation. Zasalamel was content and lived his live as a nomad, writing volumes of books in which he recorded history.

Algol face off against more opponents and defeated them all. But the day had came when Algol would finally be defeated. Algol faced off against a man named Li Long. Li Long had a unique ability called energy bending. He learned the technique from the lion turtles. The combatants battled for seven days straight. They were evenly matched. That was until Li Long use his energy bending to bind Algol's power. This caused the soul swords to come out of Algol's body.

Algol: What have you done?!

Li Long: I bound you powers and have taken the soul swords.

Algol: What!!!

Algol couldn't move. He realized what Li Long was doing. Without the swords, Algol nor the tower couldn't remain in the mortal realm.

Algol: Very well. Warrior, I charge you with the protection of the soul swords. Don't let the atrocities of the past repeat themselves.

With that Algol's body dissipated and his soul vanished. The soul swords began to glow and hover. They began to fly around Li Long. He grabbed the swords and both weapons morphed into twin katana swords. He felt Soul Edge and Soul Calibur trying gain entry to his soul. However, his indomitable will wouldn't allow it. Li Long used his energy bending to expel Inferno and his female counterpart from the two blades.

Inferno: Foolish human, do you think you can stop me or her?!!

Li Long: When I'm done, you two abominations will cease to exist.

Inferno: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! FOOL!!!!!

Inferno and his female counterpart flew towards Li Long. Li Long used his energy bending to power up the swords. The swords glowed and shot out energy beams from their cores. The two entities were destroy completely never to exist again.

Li Long lifted Soul Edge in the air. Soul Edge absorbed all of the demonic energy in the planet and released all the souls it consumed. Li Long then lifted Soul Calibur in the air. Soul Calibur purified the planet. All that Inferno touched was back to normal. It was as if Inferno never existed. Li Long used his energy bending to truly purify the swords. Both swords now became holy weapons.

The Tower began to disappear. Li Long had an idea where it was going. The Spiritual World. Li Long knew that no human could enter the Spirit World, so he left the holy swords at the top of tower and left. The tower and the swords entered the Spiritual World and was never seen again. Through Zasalamel, the story of how Li Long rid the world of the soul swords became legend.

**End of Flashback**

Feng sat in awe. His mind was trying to comprehend what his uncle told him.

Feng: Amazing.

Shenlong: Yes it is.

Feng: In the end, Li Long was one who defeat Algol and Inferno. But why did he destroy the entity within Soul Calibur?

Shenlong: Because Soul Calibur was born from the shards of Soul Edge which meant it could have easily took control of a person's body and mind if it wanted to. Li Long couldn't take that chance. Plus, both entities weren't meant to exist in this world in the first place.

Feng: I see.

Shenlong looked at his nephew seriously.

Shenlong: Do you still think that the legend is true?

Feng: Yes. I going to find a way into the Spirit World.

Shenlong: No human has been in there.

Feng: Rumor has it that the Dragon of the West enter, explored, and exited the Spirit World without a problem.

Shenlong: So you think you can do the same?

Feng: Yes and I'll find a way to energy bend as well.

Shenlong: How are you going to do that? The lion turtles are extinct.

Feng: There are always ways to achieve what you set forth to do, uncle.

Shenlong: Very well, Feng. Gather what you'll need for your journey.

Feng: Yes sir.

Shenlong: Feng.

Feng: Yes Uncle?

Shenlong: I forgot to ask. How's your kung fu coming?

Feng: Great. Sifu says I'm quickly reaching the master level.

Shenlong was pleased to hear that.

Shenlong: Good. Good. Now go.

Feng: Yes sir.

Feng's kung fu consisted of six rare and poisonous creatures. The blizzipede, tribra, scorpion bee, tree gecko, lily toad, and spider mantis. Long ago, Li Long, the man who defeated Algol, watched the six creatures at various places use their offenses and defenses. He then created fighting styles based on what he saw. Li Long taught six students these styles. The six students became masters and created the Poison Clan. The clan was as old and secretive as The Order of the White Lotus. Feng was taught by six poison masters. He was called The Hybrid Venom because of his near mastery of all six styles.

After getting his things, Feng approached his uncle and said his goodbye. Shenlong wished Feng luck. He knew Feng was very intelligent. He also knew Feng would fing his way to the Temple of the Earth Sages.

End of chapter one.

**A/N: As you may noticed not everything I wrote about the events in Soul Calibur was accurate.**

**A/N2: The six venom styles is based from the movie: The Five Deadly Venoms.**

**A/N3: The scorpion bee is an animal from the show. But the blizzipede, tribra, tree gecko, lily toad, and spider mantis are my creations.**

**A/N4: The blizzipede is a white centipede from the north and south poles. The tribra is a three headed king cobra from the fire nation. The scorpion bee is a scorpion and bee hybrid from the earth kingdom. The tree gecko is from the earth kingdom. The lily toad is from the fire nation. The spider mantis is a spider and mantis hybrid from the earth kingdom.**


End file.
